DIASTORIOUS LOVE
by DoctorWhoDonna
Summary: She is pregnant and has a choice to make, will she make the right one? My first fanfiction, hope it's up to your standards. "Disclaimer, sadly I own nothing"
1. Well then

DIASTORIOUS LOVE

CHAPTER 1

Well then

(Donna's point of view)

Donna woke up in a cold sweat, grabbing her head in pain. As she tried to get her barring's her hand slipped and down she went. "Where am I?" The last thing she remembers is The Doctor trying to swipe her memories of him and all their adventures. Donna got up off the floor and tried to find a light switch or anything so she could see, but the walls were smooth. "HELLO! Can anyone hear me?" All the sudden a door appeared, she walked towards it with trepidation and knocks. To her amazement an ood stood in the doorway, "Hello DoctorDonna, it is nice to see that you are awake, will you please follow me." "To where exactly, and where am, where is the doctor?" The ood just looked at her with sorrow and motioned for her to keep following him. Her surroundings were cold no emotion, as she kept walking she knew something was off or wrong very wrong. As soon as they started they stopped right in front of a red door. " DoctorDonna behind this door your answers will be answered, but be forewarned you may not like them." Donna nodded and opened the door, there stood a group of ood, and some other aliens she remembered saving with the doctor.

"Okay, so friends what is going on here?" Donna asked slightly agitated. An ood came up to her and placed his hand on her stomach, her slightly protruded stomach, her gaze followed his hand and she let out a loud gasp. "What, what in the worlds is going on here, someone better start talking or I am going to slap the next person I see" Donna said angrily. The ood removed his hand and began to talk, " DoctorDonna what do you remember of the metacrisis?" She looks confused but answers slowly, "There was this heartbeat, I kept hearing it and when I touched the hand my whole body was on fire then I woke up and the other doctor was there". Everyone listened intently and a woman who looked a lot like river came up to her, not a lot like but it was river.

"Donna during the metacrisis you not only got his brain you got part of his DNA. With a human body there was only one thing that the DNA could do it went to your eggs and with that you ended up pregnant. You are carrying the last time lord's child." Donna looked at river in the eyes and knew she was not lying. "River I don't understand, why am I here and where is The Doctor?" River sighed and stepped away from Donna, an ood came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "DoctorDonna, we are to keep you safe and the universe". "Okay, explain a little more please?" "We must keep you and the child away from The Doctor" "But, why, everyone is telling me stuff but not saying anything at all". Donna heard River start to talk, "The Doctor needs to focus on saving the universe, and if he knows about the baby billions and billions of people and planets will die". " Not that he would do if on purpose but if his enemies get ahold of this information and or you and the baby, the doctor will do things, unspeakable things. Please just wait till it is safe, he needs to save the people of the universe not destroy them ,do you understand"?

"Yea, I understand", Donna said through clenched teeth. "Well DoctorDonna we will take you to your room now." She followed slightly, head full of so much. "In here, this is your room, there is everything you could need or want here, and River will be by in the morning, try and get some sleep DoctorDonna." Donna walked through the place not saying anything, she found the bedroom, walked in and shut the door. The ood shut the front door and locked it. Donna heard the lock and sighed, in all other words she was a prisoner. Her mind wondered to The Doctor, she was carrying his baby, there relationship was never like that. Not even if she harbored feelings for him, which she did, she wouldn't compromise there friendship. But now she's pregnant, and it makes her love him more. She closes her eyes and lays her hand on her stomach, "I wonder what your daddy is doing now?" With that last sentence she falls into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Not possible

CHAPTER 2

Not Possible

(Doctor's point of view)

He awakes sad so very sad. He has lost people before, and it hurt every time. But this time it was different, it's a pain that envelopes his whole being. The Doctor gets out of bed slowly "It's just another day" he says to himself. "Doctor!" He looks towards the control room and sighs. Martha was calling for him, probably another world needing saved.

Martha and Jack stayed with The Doctor after Donna died. They knew he shouldn't be alone, not after this.

The Doctor made his way to the center of the Tardis, trying to not feel so down. The first person he sees is Martha; she gives him a weak smile, then jack who smiles broadly. He nods at both of them, "So what is the problem?" Jack looks at Martha who nods, "There was a message left for you on the monitor". His eyes lock on the screen and his eyes get huge. –Hello Sweetie- "River". "Who is River?" Jack and Martha ask at the same time. "She is a friend who knows so much, she is also someone Donna and I saved at the library".

Out of nowhere there is a knock on the tardis's front door. The Doctor walks towards the noise and slowly opens it to reveal River. "River", The Doctor asks flabbergasted. "Hello Sweetie, may I come it"? He moves to the side to let her in. "Martha, Jack this is River, River this is Martha and Jack". They all exchange pleasantries. River walks along the railing, smiling. "So Doctor, there are something's that need to be discussed". "And they are"? Asked Jack. "There are some choices that need to be made Doctor some by you some by her, do you think you can make the right one?" The Doctor turns towards her with sad eyes, "What choices and who is her"? "Spoilers" she says with a cheeky grin. "I like her" Jack yells. "All I can tell you, is she is alive and you must choose Doctor, lies have been told and there is only so much I can do to stall". Martha jumps up, "River what do you mean?" "You all need to think and ask around, but quietly or else it could get ugly and a lot of lives will be lost. Martha, Jack stay by him and keep him in line". The Doctor just looks at her, "That's not possible River, She died in my arms, SHE DIED IN MY ARMS!" "Did she, think back Doctor…..

(MEMORY)

I grabbed her head about to wipe her memories away, she was crying, it was breaking my heart, but it needed to be done. Then all of the sudden her head exploded in yellow light, it traveled till it engulfed her whole body then poof she evaporated.

(End Memory)

"She evaporated River", she can't be". "Nothing is as it seems sweetie". "She is going to need you". "You have to choose Doctor, when the time comes you have to choose, please remember that". She leans over and kisses his cheek, "It was nice to meet you Martha, Jack, please remember what I said". I must go, and with that she left. The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and felt a key and a picture. He pulls both out; the picture is of Donna, a pregnant Donna. "That's not possible", he says and hands the picture to Jack and Martha. "Wait I'm confused she is alive and pregnant"? Jack whispered to Martha. "I think so, Jack". The Doctor was staring at the key, "what was so important about this key". It started to heat up and the Tardis was off. They all were jerked around, the last thing they all hear before they crash "You have to choose Doctor".

(Arthurs note, Reviews are welcome. First story I ever published, so any compliments or suggestions are welcome)


	3. The CHOICES

CHAPTER 3

The CHOICES

(Donna's point of view)

She awoke to a loud crash; it's been four months since anything really happened here, so she rushed up mindful of her very swollen tummy. As she neared the window she saw River standing in her kitchen "What's going on?" Donna asked. "Donna you need to listen carefully, everything you have been told is a lie, 'WHAT?' Donna screeched. "Just listen I don't have much time, these ood and other aliens are not the same as you remember they were taken from your memories".

"I'm still not following". "

"Donna you're not here to keep the doctor safe, you're here so they can take your baby and use the both of you to kill him". Donna is very angry and is trying to keep her cool and responds in a tight lipped way, "YOU told me it was to keep everyone safe". "I know, but that was not me, the doctor thinks you are dead, but I gave him proof otherwise". "That crash you heard was probably him". She runs to the window but doesn't see anything. She has been helping the enemy, unknowingly but she has no the less. "What can I do River, please tell me what to do"? As she turned around she was already gone. "Just great". She tries to open the door but it is locked. She huffs and sits down on the sofa. Just as she sat down her door is busted open to reveal the ood. They grab her roughly and she is dragged away.

(Enemy's point of view)

"Things must progress quickly, she knows the truth. We must take them now, before everything is ruined." His army goes to retrieve their weapon. "Everything is working to plan; the end to the doctor is finally here. The man got off his thrown and began to pace, he stopped suddenly and began to laugh"They all start cackling and wait for the fun to begin.

(Doctor's point of view)

After a rather rocky landing The Doctor, Jack and Martha all get up, "Do you really think she is alive?" asked the doctor. Martha moved closer to him and gave his hand a squeeze, "Anything is possible". He smiles at her and squeezes her hand back. "What I don't get is how she is pregnant" Jack asks. Martha and the doctor look up in silence. All the sudden everything fell into place. "THE METACRISIS" "She must have gotten a part of my DNA with my brain" he says. "What I don't get is why whoever it is took Donna and the baby did".

"Only one way to find out" jack hollered as he made is way outside Martha and the doctor followed, but before they can go even two steps they are surrounded. "Doctor and friends, you should not be here please leave" an ood told them. Jack looks at both The Doctor and Martha slightly confused, "Where are we"? "Ood friend why are we not welcome"? The Doctor asked. "THEY DID NOT LEAVE, TAKE THEM TO HIM" the odd yelled out. They started to struggle and ask many questions at once, not understanding what was happening.

(Regular point of view)

Donna sat on the chair in front of this man very pissed off. He pointed an object at her stomach, and then the pain started. "Those are contractions, things should pick up from there." The chair turned into a bed and Donna just screamed as she was tucked in.

The Doctor heard screams and his hearts began to race, Martha looked scared and Jack looked ready to fight. "In there you three" a man said. They were shoved into this big room where they could see a man looking at a woman on a bed screaming in pain. The woman looked over at them and tried to smile but was hit with another contraction and screamed. Jack, Martha and The Doctor started to run towards the bed, and what they saw was not what they were expecting at all.

-Authors note -

Hope you all liked, next chapter will be up soon. Not to many more and this story will be done. Reviews are most welcome.


	4. Unexplained

CHAPTER 4

Unexplained

She looks up and see's The Doctor along with Jack and Martha, she lets out of relief but soon transcends to a scream as pain takes over her body.

The Doctor tries to get to Donna but he along with Martha and Jack are held back by very strong men. "What is going on here?" The Doctor yells, struggling with his captures. He looks over to see Donna screaming in pain "What is wrong with her?"

The man hovering over Donna wiped her brow, stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Ah doctor it has been so long since I have seen you, but your probably wondering who I am." Well it's more of what than a whom; you see we have been upgraded." "No way that's not possible, we destroyed you all!" Martha said angrily. The doctor was tired of these games, so he improvised. "What is going on with Donna, you must tell me?" The man looked at him with a smug grin and replied "Well she is in labor dear Doctor, she is about to give me my greatest weapon, a time lord baby." "Can you imagine all I could do if I raised the baby right, and when the time came the child would be upgraded and YOU Doctor will be destroyed."

All while this was going on Donna was listening and trying to plan out what to do. "All this time lord stuff in my head and I can't figure out how to get us out of this mess" she thought to herself. "Unless, come on you can do it Donna just breathe and go for it" she heard someone whisper to her.

Martha gasped in surprise and pointed out towards the bed, everyone in the room followed her point, "What are you doing Donna?" The Doctor shouted. Donna looked at the Doctor and smiled but held the knife tighter to her own throat."Oi, robot man if you want this baby, you better let them go" she said. "Donna NO YOU CAN'T" the doctor responded. The man looked from her to the Doctor debating on his decision, "What prey tell do you want me to do with them?" "Teleport them back to the tardis and ban it from ever returning here, sent the tardis to a beach" Donna said. "Donna what are you doing, do you know what will happen if you give them that baby, do you want the doctor to die, to lose your child?" Martha all but screamed at her. Donna held in a scream and tears were falling from her eyes "Choices must be made, Trust me." With that said they were transported away.


	5. Sacrifices

CHAPTER 5

Sacrifices

(Doctor's point of view)

Anger clouded his vision, how could Donna do that to him to their child. He just did not understand. Martha and Jack were thinking along the same lines when the Tardis landed smoothly. Martha was the first to speak out, "Doctor why did she do that, I just don't get it?" The doctor looked at her with such sadness and anger in his eyes, "Martha I just don't know, she must have changed when the metacrisis happened, my Donna would have never done that".

Jack was about to speak when a knock came at the door. They all looked at one another, not really knowing what to do Jack went and opened the door. On the other side was River holding a sleeping baby. To shocked to really say anything he just let her in. The doctor saw who it was and what she was holding and began a barrage of questions. "What is going on, who is that, why are you here River?" "One at a time sweetie" river announced cheekily. There is so much to say and so little time to say it in, so listen closely because I am only going to say this once."

(Donna's point of view)

After they were sent away she collapsed in exhaustion, the cyber man came to her at once, picked her up and placed her on the bed. Angrily he begins to lecture her, "You are a very stupid women Donna Noble, you could have ruined everything to save your precious Doctor." "Do you not understand that just because we sent them away means he will be any safer?" "We will take your child, destroy you and then destroy the doctor." "Make these last few minutes count, because when that baby gets here your life is over."

He makes his way out of the room, leaving Donna alone with the midwife. Donna starts crying heavily, she knows it's almost time for her little one to come. As she lays back she catches sight of her midwife and almost laughs with excitement. "River, oh I am so glad to see you" she lets out in a whisper. River smiles sadly at her and gives her hand a pat. Realization dawns on Donna, River is not here to save her but her baby. Choices are going to be made yet again, such very hard choices. "Donna it is almost time to push" River gently says. "Yea I know, promise me that you will take the baby straight to him, please promise me" Donna all bet begs her. "Donna I can very much promise you this, your baby will be with his father." "Thank-you River so much."

"I need you to give this letter to him, it's very important that you give this letter to him River." "Okay I will" River says. "Now Push" Donna bares down and pushes, "Almost there one more big push" Donna lets out a scream and then a tiny cry was heard. "It's a girl, Donna a beautiful little girl." River hands her to Donna while she gets everything cleaned up. "Tell them we both died during the birthing process, River." "I am to be dead anyway at least I'll go out my way." River gives her a hug; Donna kisses her daughters head and murmurs "mommy loves you". "Now go River!"

River does as she is told, tells the man what had happened and he busts in the room to see Donna laying on the bed covered in blood. He walks closer and as he does he hears yelling and screaming. He turns away from Donna to the door when he does this she jumps out of bed and to the control panel. "So cyberboy did you know with a time lord's brain and all with a few hits of these buttons I can destroy all of you right." Before he could say anything she pushed the buttons and her whole body exploded in gold light and disappeared. The man started to yell 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO' then everything blew up.

(Doctor's point of view)

'She wanted me to give you this letter Doctor' River hands him the letter, kisses his cheek and walks out of the tardis. Martha was so shocked that they had it all wrong; Donna made a very sad choice. She saved her baby and in return she lost her life. Jack walked over to the doctor, who was holding his daughter and began to speak "Doctor what are you going to do?"

The doctor couldn't look away from his baby girl; she had his eyes but her mother's ginger hair. "I don't know jack I really don't know" "Martha will you take her for me, I need to read this letter." Martha came over and took the baby, she started to coo and rock her back and forth. Jack came over as well fusing over the little girl.

The Doctor opened the letter and began to read

_My dearest doctor,_

_If your reading this than River fulfilled her promise. For that I am so thankful. Look at our daughter she is beautiful. I regret never telling you this before but Doctor I love you, I never wanted to ruin our friendship but hell we have a daughter together, friendship is long over. Nonetheless there I said it no regrets. Now you HAVE to take her to my mother and gramps it is so important that they meet her and be in her life, promise me, _(I promise)_. You never know there may be a surprise there, world is full of surprises. Doctor I have a plan, hopefully it works if it does this letter may not be the last you hear of me. Don't count on that though doctor. Give her a strong name, a beautiful name give her the name Claire Jenni Noble, only because I do not know your last name. Doctor take care of her and always tell her, her mommy loves her very much._

_Love, Donna_

The doctor had tears running down his face by the end of the letter. "Martha bring Claire over here please" the doctor said softly. Martha did as she was asked and gently handed Claire over to her daddy. "So Claire, what is her full name Doctor?" Jack asked. "Claire Jenni Noble".

"That is a beautiful name doctor" Martha whispered. "Now we must go to Donna's house, I have a grandchild and great grandchild to introduce", he says with a slight chuckle. Martha takes Claire while the doctor puts in the coordinates. "Come on Claire where going to go see your nana and great pap" Martha whispered. Then they were off, the doctor was terrified and excited all in one. "Here we go"

-Authors note-

I hope you have enjoyed this story so far only one more chapter left, reviews are most welcomed


	6. Family

(I want to thank Basmathgirl for helping me with my story, she is helping edit and correct mistakes, which mean my chapters, will be edited here soon. So here is the final chapter I hope you all enjoy!)

Chapter 6

(Doctors point of view)

The tardis landed with a light thump right next to Silvia and Wilfs place. The doctor took Claire from Martha and headed to the door.

"Doctor, would you like us to come with you?" Jack asked.

He shook his head at them so they followed him out of the tardis and to the front door. He raised his hand to knock when the door swung open revealing a saddened wilf. When he got a look at what the doctor was holding he ushered them all into the house.

"What is going on doctor?"

The doctor sighed and began,

"Wilf you might want to sit down". "This is Donna and I's daughter Claire, before you say anything let me finish." "It happened when Donna saved the universe, something happened and she ended up pregnant." "She was taken away, I assumed she was dead but she wasn't." He sits down while Jack and Martha stand by the couch and Wilf can't take his eyes off the baby.

"So much happened, and once again she sacrificed herself to save others including her daughter." "I know I had to come here and explain everything and introduce you to your great granddaughter." He stands up and motions for Wilf to do the same, and he handed his baby girl over to her great paps. She started to giggle and smile like she knew something no one else did.

"So you're saying that my Donna is dead, and that she had a baby?" said Sylvia from the kitchen in a soft voice.

All eyes the room looked down except for baby Claire and the doctor. Before he could utter a single word Claire started laughing and a bright gold light blinded everyone in the room.

(Regular point of view)

After the blinding light everyone looked up and was shocked at what they saw. Tears were sliding down everyone's faces; the doctor was the first person who spoke.

"Donna, How?"

She looked at everyone lovingly in the room and her eyes landed on her baby girl and she winked at her. This caused the little girl to giggle; everyone else in the room was still wordless minus the doctor.

"It is a long and complicated tail which can be told another time, but I can tell you is all of yourself sacrificing and saving of the worlds had finally paid off."

"But Donna I don't understand?" the doctor sputtered out.

"Clair and I are full timelords now; you will never be alone again."

She walks over to her daughter and gives her a kiss in the head and whispers "Thank you for taking care of your daddy while I was away."

Then she gives her granddad a kiss on the check, "I love you."

Next is her mother, then Jack and Martha all giving them hugs and whispering something in their ears only meant for them, they were all left smiling.

Finally she stood in front of the doctor. Before she could do anything the doctor swept her up in a romantic kiss, everyone looked away knowing this was a private moment.

When the kiss was over He said "I thought I lost you twice, it gave me the courage to finally come to my senses and see you are more than my best friend, you're my world and I love you."

Donna looks at his with so much emotion, tears streaming out of her eyes. "I have loved you since the giant wasp mission" Donna voiced.

They hug each other this time and grin widely; they were going to be a family forever.

Wilf walks over to them and hands them there daughter. "I am so proud of both of you, don't forget to visit." He walks to the kitchen with his daughter, both knowing all is right in the world finally.

"So now the family to together, I guess it's time you send us back home" Jack said.

Martha looked at him and sighed, he was right.

Donna spoke before the doctor could, "You are our family, you kept our daughter safe and you kept the doctor sain, why would we want to get rid of you?"

Everyone was excited they were all a family, and they would travel the world as a family.

"So what shall we do now?" the doctor asked.

"We live doctor, we live life to its fullest, you by my side our daughter and our brother and sister." "What more could you ask for?"

The doctor started off to the tardis, his arm holding Claire his other hand clutching Donnas, Martha and Jack follow closely behind.

Donna looks behind her before the tardis's door closes and winks.

The tardis disappears without a trace; there goes a family who would do anything for each other and to save lives.

The doctor finally has what he has always wanted, a family.

(There it is, I hope you all enjoyed it.)

DonnaDianaNobleWayne I hope you liked the way I brought Donna back


End file.
